1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater system, and more particularly, to a water heater system which may easily control a temperature of hot water and prevent the system and pipes therein from freezing and bursting when hot water is not used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a water heater, generally, running water in a low temperature flows through a running water pipe and is supplied to a heat exchanger. Then, the supplied water is heated using a burner and is discharged through a connection pipe so as to temporarily be stored in a buffer tank. The hot water stored in the buffer tank is provided to a user through a hot water pipe. Non-used hot water from the hot water supplied through the hot water pipe circulates along a bypass pipe and a running water pipe and is supplied to the heat exchanger. Such a conventional water heater system is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 0443502.
However, when such a water heater system is used, hot water heated through the heat exchanger is provided to a user so that the user may hardly control a temperature of the hot water in detail. Also, in order to prevent the water heater from freezing and bursting, water circulates and is heated in the water heater so that when users need to use hot water at a temperature that they desires, the temperature of water may be hardly controlled.